That Night
by NickyJean
Summary: This is my opinion of why Dawn likes Spike and hates Angel. Also about when she found out about Vampires, Slayers and other stuff. Timeline: 2nd Season during...Please R/R


****

Title: That Night

****

Author: NickyJean

****

Summary: This is my opinion of why Dawn likes Spike and hates Angel. Also about when she found out about Vampires, Slayers and other stuff. 

****

Key **Players**: Dawn, Giles, Spike, Drusilla, and Angelus

****

Disclaimer: No, I don't own any of the characters. I just made up this story to pass the time and I hope you all like it. But since this is second season…I suppose that means that Joss doesn't own Dawn really either. After all she didn't exist then so neener, neener, neener….

Timeline: 2nd Season during "Killed by Death"

**

Dru swayed back and forth. "Oh she's hot and her heads all swimmy."

"Dru, pet, what do you see?" Spike whispered lovingly.

"Shut up, Wheel Boy, I'm trying to hear," Angelus ordered knowing the hierarchy was driving Spike to distraction. He relished the growl Spike let escape. Driving Spike crazy was only second to that of tormenting the Slayer but it was just too easy with him in that wheel chair. It didn't take any effort at all which was almost disappointing. Almost.

"She's weak, my Angel," she whispered gleefully. "She has to be the one place she fears. The doctors can't help her there. She is there to protect the children."

"Doctors huh," Angel pondered. "She must be in a hospital."

"Wow, Angel, it took you that long to figure it out," Spike seethed. Sarcasm is dripping from his every word. "In the words of the dumb blonde, that I love to hate, DUH!"

"Spike, if I want your opinion, I'll..Wait I'll never want your opinion." Angelus smirked.

Spike sat in his chair huffing and puffing air he really didn't need but couldn't help it. He hated Angel but his hated Angelus even more. He would really love to be able to walk again even if it's just for a moment. Just so he could rip his throat out. But should it be with his bare hands or his teeth. He was listing the pros and cons of each until his thoughts were interrupted. 

"We'll go after the girl tonight," Angelus said and Dru giggled with delight.

"Now you're talking my language," Spike admitted feeling the first positive emotion about Angelus is a mighty long time. "We'll need to find out what hospital she's at, but that shouldn't really be such a big thing—"

"Not Buffy, Roller Baby, Dawn," Angelus clarified.

"Dawn, who the hell is Dawn?" Spike asked wide-eyed.

"Her sister," his sired answered, "Don't you know anything about her family. I figured after her mom took you out with that ax you would have done a bit more studying on the subject."

"Well, I learned her mum has more balls then you," Spike mumbled. "I can't believe you mate. I've accepted the fact that you won't fight the slayer in a fair fight but the least you can do it drag her out of the hospital by her hair and kill her like an honest bloke."

"Spike, Spike, Spike, when will you learn," Angelus spoke with disappointment in his voice and a shake of his head. "This isn't about killing a slayer. This is about destroying a girl. Making her wish that she were never born. Punishing her for…for,"

"Making my Angel love her," Dru supplied slithering over to Angelus' side and placing a kiss on his cheek to 'comfort' him from the truth. "My Angel could never love anything that good."

"Your Angel could never love anything at all," Spike spat out, escaping their presence the only way he knew how. Wheeling to the nearest exit he felt the last of his pride, once again, being shredded to tatters. 

Angelus' chuckles echoed in the halls from which Spike moved through. He was also haunted by Angelus' words following after him; "Dru seems to believe I love her pretty well."

**

Dawn was sitting by her window writing in her journal. She scribbled each word harshly with speed of thought.

*I can't believe what a fraidy cat B is. I know she's hated hospitals since she was little cuz of our cousin, but geez she's in high school now. Grow up…I mean there was that one time I had my tonsils out and B never came to see me. Everything else was more important: Cheer leading, school work, friends, BOYS..What does a girl have to do to get a little love around here? 

Yet some how I let her get away with it. I being the loving, understanding sister know how she really feels. I still have that card she made. I'm sure she has no idea though.

I wanted to see her but mom said hospital policy says I'm too young. She has pneumonia not in ICU or whatever. What's the deal? Just another thing in life I'm too young for. *

Dawn wrote harshly all her feeling about how everyone thought she was too young to handle everything. She couldn't see Buffy because it was against hospital policy to have anyone under 12 on the floor where Buffy was on. 

Buffy's friends were just as bad. Willow and Xander would stop talking as soon as she walked into a room and she knew they weren't talking about sex. Of course they would have stopped talking about that too if they were talking about it. 

Cordy was OK. After all she treated everyone like she treated Dawn, like they weren't good enough to be around her holiness. So that makes her at least an equal opportunity meanie. 

Buffy's boyfriend hadn't been around in a while, though even when he was Dawn was pretty certain he never really wanted to see her. He always looked at her like he killed her cat or something *And I didn't even have a cat. *

*Mom, you had to expect her to act like, well, a mom. The same with Mr. Giles. Sure it was weird that he was around all the time. It is weird though; Buffy and her friends are hanging out with a librarian all the time. *

** 

Dawn was so lost in her thoughts that the pebble hitting her window startled her. She cautiously opened the window and poking her head out. "Who's there?" she whispered hoping for silence. 

"Hello, there dolly, would you like a cake?" Dru said. 

"What?" Dawn asked confused. 

Just as Dawn reached out further to hear the crazy ramblings a strong arm grabbed her and a cloth covered her mouth. She breathed in the nauseating fumes and felt her head go light, then blackness soon followed. 

**

Dawn could hear them arguing but was too terrified to move or even breathe. She knew she was tied to the bed but didn't want them to know she was awake and refused the instinct to test the bonds. She recognized the voice as Buffy's boyfriend but couldn't imagine what was going on. "I haven't had any tender meat in such a long, LONG time. I'm going to sink into her and just…"  


"Angel please imagery," Spike cut off. He couldn't stand this line of thinking and he looked to the small girl lying on the bed. Though she was tall she couldn't have been anymore then nine or ten and the way Angel kept looking at her was making his stomach turn. He could almost handle it if Angel just drained her but that wasn't where Angelus was going with this evening. "You know you can't kill her."

"Why the HELL NOT?" Angelus questioned. He never liked it when his childe tried to usurp his authority. Spike had a strong will he thought he had broken, yet another thing to blame on that damn cursed soul. 

"Well, I'm not too attached to this mansion here mate, but I figure that if you think burning down the factory was just for snapping the neck of the watcher's lady bird. What do you think they are going to do when you kill the Slayer's lil' sis? Actually, you know, maybe I'll just pack for Dru and me. I mean knowing that watcher he might take a while killing you after that bird and this."

"You're right," Angelus reluctantly agreed. "I shouldn't do anything right away. This should be handled delicately for the most affect." Angelus mulled over his options. "I could just knife her, that would be fun, peeling off her skin with a blade."

She almost yelped at the thought, yet remained silent. Unfortunately she couldn't stop the shiver that coursed through her body. 

"Our little doll has decided to play," Drusilla said in that melodic voice of hers. "She's been playing opossum, my Angel, and not a very good one at that."

The edge of the bed gave under the weight of someone but she refused to open her eyes. "Wakey, wakey, Dawnie." Angelus voice held that deceptive smile that normally would have made her feel safe. Now though, it was terrifying. He didn't like her refusal to follow his orders and she felt his hand strike her across the face. She screamed in fear and in pain and tear welled up in her eyes. Her skin stun for the blow and she opened her eyes out of fear of further punishment. "Dawn," Angelus whispered, "What shall we do with you?" 

"Let me go," she whispered defiantly. Drusilla giggled and Spike smirked both for different reasons. It wasn't a question but an answer. An answer that Angelus didn't want to hear. He struck her again. "That was a rhetorical question, Dawn. But I suspect you knew that." 

"None of that now," Spike interrupted. Unfortunately, without a real point or follow up comment. Both Angelus and Drusilla stared at him, expectantly while his mind whirled for a way to end this. 

"Do you see it Spike?" Angelus questioned with his devilish grin. 

Spike's eyebrow shot up in bewilderment. "See what?"

"The way she looks. The way she acts. It's just like her, you know." 

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?"

"Helen," Angelus stated even though Spike refused to give him the finch that saying her name should have and would have caused if Spike was in any less control. "She looks just like her. She acts just like her. All defiant and proud. All sure of her self and she's only a kid." Angelus rose and walked over to Spike and made a big show of 'lowering himself' to Spike's level. Crouched down as he was he could look Spike right in the eye. "With that damn soul I had, the first time I saw her it was like I was back there, killing your sister again. Killing your family. I actually felt remorse for that when we both know that it was all your fault."

"My fault," Spike choked staring Angelus in the eye rage burning brightly in them. 

"That's right. Darla and I told you to kill them and you went out one night and said you did." Angelus got to his feet resentment boiling his blood. "'I slaughter them all,' you said. 'Bathed in their blood.' If it wasn't for Dru, you actually might have gotten away with it too." 

"Dru?" Spike whispered. She betrayed him even back then. He was stunned by the thought. 

"Oh, yeah. That's right we never did tell you how we knew you were lying did we?" In his best Irish brogue he spout out, "The wee lil' fairies whisper'd in her ear they did. Told us of your betrayal, told us how to find them." Angelus thought to himself for a moment. "Why don't we take a walk down memory lane?" Angelus chuckled as Spike's eyes widened. 

Angelus left the room to the adjoining bathroom. Water came rushing in the faucet. "Dru get me a couple of pictures."

Spike couldn't take his eyes of the vulnerable girl. Yes, she looked like his Helen and acted like her in many ways. If he had a beating heart, it would have been pounding. For her no less, the Slayer's sister, the Slayer's blood kin. Yet he couldn't hold that against the girl right now. She was too much like his Niblet and no matter whom her sister was she didn't deserve what that black hearted ponce wanted to do to her. 

Spike wheeled himself over to her, "Stay calm," he whispered. "No matter what. I'll get you out of—" He stopped immediately and rolled away as he heard Drusilla returning. 

Dawn gave him only a soft nod of the head to show she understood. 

Now that Angelus was prepared a predator's smile crept across his face. He quickly straddled Dawn's body and pinched her nose. She instinctively opened her mouth to breath and he slowly poured water down into her mouth. She coughed at first and then swallowed some immediately causing her to choke. Air and water fought for entrance. She began to thrash and tried to escape but it was useless. 

Angelus laughed at her attempts and Drusilla pulled Spike close so he could watch. Spike looked at Angelus thinking of the many ways he wanted to kill him but as Angelus switch one empty pitcher for a fresh one, Dawn used her precious seconds to gasp and suck in as much air as he possibly could. Spike's eyes locked with Dawn's, 'Relax,' his eyes seemed to say. 'It will be OK.' She took strength from him just as Angelus returned and grasped her nose yet again. 

She held her breath as long as she could, but as soon as her mouth opened water poured down into her throat. She spat some of the water out giving herself a second of air before more water coursed down her throat. 

This went on for what seemed like forever her fear increasing but each time she caught Spike's glance he gave her silent encouragement and a small bit of strength. 

Drusilla became bored with the game. The child wasn't as afraid as she should be and Spike was no fun without his heart suffering with the memories of Helen. Spike knew the point wasn't to kill Dawn so there wasn't any real threat to her; accept for her fear. "There's a rumbley in my tumbley, my Angel. Can we eat her now?"

"Dru, you know we just can't eat her. We have to find some way to make a lasting affect on Buffy," Angelus snapped, not liking his plans questioned yet again. 

"Then I want to go hunting," she wined.

"You know Daddy cares more about the bloody Slayer and her bloody brood then hunting like a vampire should," Spike mumbled unconcerned of Angelus reaction. 

"Fine," Angelus conceded, "This was losing its appeal anyway." He rose and Dawn had never felt such relief as his weight leaving hers. "If she's not her when I get back I will set you on fire." 

"I won't be untying her if that's what you're worried about. But if she escapes how the bloody hell do you expect me to get her," he motioned dumbly to his chair. 

Angelus just grunted in agreement and headed for the door. Drusilla clutched his arm and her eyes glowed with admiration for her sire, which just made Spike's stomach turn once again. 

Once the door was close he wheeled himself to the window and watched as the raced across the yard together; their laughter floating in the air. Regret for what he lost burned his heart but his self-pity was interrupted by Dawn's soft sobs. 

"None of that now, pet. We'll have you out of this in no time," Spike smiled sweetly as he moved toward the bed. Wasting no time, Spike untied Dawn. Together they tore the sheets from the bed and began making a makeshift rope. 

He froze as he heard a commotion downstairs. *Angel is back, * Spike realized with fear. He started to push himself to Dawn's side ready to push her out the window if necessary. Yet when the door swings open it was Giles who entered the room. 

Spikes eyes widened. Any joy he felt by not having Angelus present was quickly replaced by fear. The Giles he saw the night of the fire stood about him with a stake tied to his side and a crossbow leveled at his chest. Spike was for once speechless, waiting for his demise.

He always wondered what it would be like to have your life flash before your eyes. He figured he would be able to see it all, after all he's a century and a score. That's a lot of ground to cover in the few seconds he waited for the piercing impact of the bolt. Instead of the bolt the only pressure was that of being crushed in the embrace of the young girl. "Mr. Giles, sir, you can't hurt him. He was saving my life."

Giles eyebrow shot up in disbelief and he motioned for Dawn to move. But Dawn wouldn't give in. "Tell him Spike," she ordered frantically, "Tell him what you did."

"Niblet, this really isn't the time to be Churchill. I'm evil he knows that," then turning a sarcastic gaze to Giles, "Don't you watcher?"

"Absolutely," Giles confirmed and motioned for Dawn to step away. 

She refused. Giles couldn't help but notice the look in her eyes so much like Buffy when she won't have any way but her own. "He untied me, Mr. Giles. He kept them from torturing me with a knife," she choked at the realization of what happened and she was on the verge of tears again. 

Spike subconsciously gripped her shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze, muttering, "Now, now pet. You're safe now and the Watcher will be taking you home now. Won't you?" When he turned to Giles for conformation it was the pure shock on his face that made Spike realize what he was doing. He would have jumped away from her if he were able. As it was he released her abruptly and backed the wheel chair away.

Giles smirked and Spike growled but nothing was said as both Giles and Dawn moved toward the window to make their escape. 

"Thank you so much," Dawn smiled. Before either man could stop her she was hugging him good bye. 

Spike feeling the need to regain his status of 'Big Badness' gave her a cold look. "Don't you go telling your sis about this. Or I'll do .." he thought for a moment, not one to make ideal threats, "I'll do something bloody awful to you." It didn't have the desired effect as she just giggled in response. 

Then Spike turned his attention to Giles, "Same goes for you too mate, I'll rip your bloody throat out if you say a word about this. I don't want your bloody slayer anywhere near me or mine for this after everything I risked to get lil bit out of here."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," was Giles' only response to the death threat and evil glare. He almost smiled as Dawn actually laughed at that point who was heading toward the window. 

"I mean it mate," Spike reemphasized with a snarl. 

"Oh you're so convincing from way down there," Giles said with his condescending tone. 

"Bugger off, Watcher," Spike snapped.

With a sarcastic smile, Giles helps dawn out the window. But not before Dawn asked, "They won't hurt you will they? For me escaping I mean."

"'Course not, Niblet. They love me," Spike whispered reassuringly. 

But Giles saw the truth in his eyes. Spike was going to pay and dearly for this escape. Dawn, though was none the wiser just smiled endearingly and shimmied down the makeshift rope. "Maybe this might help," Giles offered. Spike didn't have a moment to ponder before the butt of the crossbow came slamming down into his skull and everything went black. 

**

Once down on the ground both of them raced for Giles' car that was hidden in the under brush. Dawn quickly got in the passenger seat and waited calmly for Giles to get in, buckle up and start the car. They were about five blocks away from her house when she turned to Giles. "Were those really vampires?"

"Yes dear," Giles answered without elaboration. 

"They were after Buffy huh?"

"Yes, Dawn."

"Why was Buffy dating a vampire?"

"That's kind of complicated and I think Buffy would better explain that."

"Why does she like Angel more then Spike?"

"What?" Giles asked nervously.

"Well, its just Spike is so nice and he really pulled through back there…"

"Dawn," Giles sighed. He was more panicked now then he was, when he received that phone call that Dawn was targeted by Angel and they planned to snatch her tonight. Thinking of that moment he knew only one person that could have made that call. He didn't really want to dwell on that thought though. 

"What's a Watcher?"

"I'm a watcher, I take care of the Slayer."

"What's a slayer?" Dawn asked, derailing his train of thought. 

"Well, I'm sure Buffy's going to make me regret this but…In each generation there is a chosen one. She alone will stand against the Vampires, the demons, and the forces of darkness. She is the slayer. Buffy is the slayer"

****

Fin


End file.
